Is this a bad time, because I'm lonely?
by Gillii-Akujacku
Summary: Atobe's been busy all week and Jirou only wants a little attention.


Disclaimer: Wouldn't be necessary if I owned shit.

A/N: For YaoiIsLove who requested more AtoJi loving. I'm sorry it took so long...and kind of really sucks...and isn't even 1000 words but I had started when i was half dead from lack of sleep and I honestly couldn't tell you what the hell I was even thinking at the time to begin with.  


* * *

Jirou writhed beneath the warm pressure of Atobe's body, eager to feel more of the heated flesh against him. His mind was fogged with pleasure; nearly overloading from the feel of his lover's hand on his arousal as he thrust into him fast and hard. Their breaths came in short pants as they moved their bodies as one, seeking the euphoria that they could only find in each other. Lost in a daze of desire Jirou found himself reaching orgasm before he knew it. His body shook with the force of it as his mouth fell open, screaming his lover's name.

Jirou awoke with a start as he tumbled to the floor in a tangle of sheets. Pulling himself up he stumbled to his dresser to get a clean pair of underwear. Throwing the soiled garments in a corner of his room to deal with later he climbed back in bed and waited for sleep to overcome him. As he laid there staring at the ceiling visions of his dream flashed through his mind, stirring his libido and igniting an aching want within him. He whimpered as his cock began to swell again; a week with no sex was brutal. Growling in frustration he reached for his cell phone under his pillow. Pushing the speed dial he waited for the other line to pick up. Glancing at the clock he shrugged; it wasn't a too unreasonable hour to call.

"Hello?"

"Kei-chan?"

"Jirou, it's four in the morning."

"Is this a bad time?" Jirou asked nervously.

Atobe sighed over the phone, "Of course not, I told you that you could call whenever you wanted. What do you want?"

"Kei-chan it's been almost a week and I'm horny!"

Silence reigned for a few minutes as Atobe processed that comment. "You're calling because you're horny?"

"Yes, I got bored with masturbating days ago and all my toys are at you place and the dreams won't stop and I'm horny and I want you!"

"Jirou, it is _four_ _in the morning_. Surely you can wait a few more hours."

"But I want you now! No ones home so it's not like they'd hear us, and it's been _forever and I…"_

"_You're horny, alright. I'll be there in twenty minutes."_

"_I love you Keigo!" Jirou smiled radiantly as he hung up the phone. _

_Atobe let himself into the dark house using the key that was hidden in the flower pot by the door and made his way up the spiraling staircase towards Jirou's bedroom. As he approached the door the faint sound of muffled moans reached his ears. Raising an eyebrow he pushed the door open to see Jirou sprawled naked across his bed, one hand stroking his hardened cock at a torturously slow pace, and the other pumping three fingers into his tight hole. Striding forward the silver haired teen stilled the blonde's hands._

"_Impatient, ahn?"_

"_I told you I was horny didn't I?" Jirou sheepishly questioned._

"_You won't be by the time I'm done with you." Atobe husked as he draped himself over the lithe body of his boyfriend._

_Lips crashed together, pouring all of the pent up emotions of a long week separated into a fierce battle of tongues and roving hands. Only after sufficiently tasting Jirou's mouth did the younger teen allow his lips to trail over the expanse of skin left exposed. Moving down he swirled his tongue around a dark nipple before biting the stiff peek. He continued ministering tender suckles and light nips to the flesh as his head slowly descended to the core the Jirou's body. Before he could encase the engorged organ within his mouth soft fingers gripped his hair and pulled him back up to crush their lips back together._

"_You can play with me later," Jirou groaned against his lovers lips, "I can't wait any longer, I need you inside of me now."_

_Aligning himself Atobe wasted no time to comply with the request. Swiftly, he thrust into the prepared entrance; gladly sliding balls deep into his own personal paradise. His hips jerked a fast and hard rhythm that both boys needed to sate their raging hormones and immense lust. As the silver haired heir ruthlessly pounded into his boyfriend's tight hole Jirou arched to meet him thrust for thrust. Atobe trailed rough kisses and bites across the lithe body beneath him as they raced towards completion. The room filled with needy moans and desperate gasps as the two teenagers hurriedly made love; the volume of the noises reaching all new octaves the closer they got. _

_Crushing their lips in a bruising kiss Atobe lifted Jirou's legs and hooked them over his shoulders to grant him better access to the pink, puckered anus. With the new angle he was hitting that bundle of nerves that would make the blonde scream. Picking up his pace, the younger boy slammed into his smaller lover with a near brutal force. The only sounds in the room were their heavy breaths, Jirou's screams for "more, harder, faster," and flesh slapping against flesh as they teetered on the edge of oblivion. _

_Jirou came first; screaming Atobe's name loud enough that his neighbors could probably hear as his mind went fuzzy and his sight went white. Clutching his buchou close to him he gyrated his hips into the firm body above him as he rode out his orgasm. Minutes later Atobe followed. The ecstasy and pure delight of the older boy's inner most walls clutching his cock as he continued to pump into him, finally driving him over the edge as well. _

_As they lay there panting Jirou smiled up at his lover, "So much better than my fingers."_

_Atobe chuckled lightly at the statement as he leaned in with a devilish smirk, "It's only going to get better."_


End file.
